Yasashii Kage
'''Yasashii Kage '''is one of the main protagonists of the Turn Point series. Initially a mere military officer cadet, he is recruited into a backdoor government project and rises through the ranks. Yasashii is a kindhearted and friendly person who's only goal was to find a family he could be a part of, however his quest becomes twisted as he is tormented by past traumatic experiences and discovers the malicious intentions of the United Federation Government Appearrance Yasashii is an young man of asian decent, standing at 175 cm at the beginning of the Turn Point series and averaging out to a little over 180 cm throughout the rest of the story. His eyes are naturally brown however they may begin to glow with a tint of hazel when his enhanced genes spliced into his DNA is activated in addition to having medium to short length black hair with a combover that exposes his the shaved sides of his head, but later sports a longer version of his combover with a cowlick that sticks out to his side. Yasashii's military uniform is quite similar to most the rest of the military cast of the Turn Point series. As a member of the naval branch, his visor cap is white and his formal tunic and dress pants are all black with a smidgen of gold embroidery on the shoulder, arms and waist to show the his rank, insignia, and waist buttons. On his cap, United Federation's National Crest which is sported by all members of the armed forces whether they'd be commissioned or not. On the other hand, Yasashii sports numerous different styles of work/combat uniforms ranging from the standard camouflage uniforms of the Federation Army to the the Federation Navy's work uniform with a blue collared shirt and black cargo pants and the Maritime Infantry (Marine Corps) olive brown camouflage uniform and brown boots. While in combat attire, Yasashii is usually seen wearing a black baseball cap with the his ship's designation on the front or a beret bearing the same Federation logo when non combat situations. The civilian side to Yasashii's wardrobe is much more diverse in comparison to his military accoutrements. On must dry days, whether it'd be hot or cold, Yasashii sports a dark blue, orange or white wind breaker, with a hoodie underneath, a pair of jeans with the bottoms folded upwards and a pair of black running shoes. In the winter, Yasashii wears a grey turtleneck jacket with a slim form to it along with dark coloured jeans, tan boots, and a plaid collared undershirt. When he is in warmer climates such as central America and Africa, Yasashii is seen to wear a white v-neck T-shirt, beige cargo pants or slim khaki shorts, and a pair sneakers. Around his neck is a fish hooked shaped jade stone made by the indigenous people of New Zealand and gifted to him by Olivia Fletcher at the end of his second year of officer training, even through the White Theatre Reformation movement Yasashii is still seen carrying the necklace around his person most of the time. We are introduced to Yasashii at the beginning of the series with a slim build however after having been trained as a soldier and having his genetic code altered through the Black Pegasus program to take on greater physical tasks Yasashii has had a fairly lean muscular physique. After healing from his wounds received during the catastrophic battle of Cyprus, he seems to have noticeably large scar across his abdomen caused by exploding debris on the damaged bridge of the FNS Reconciliation. In comparison to other characters within the Turn Point series of asiatic descent Yasashii possess a slightly darker tint of colour most likely cause by the tanning in the sunnier conditions of the Cadet Training Centres he had spent so much time in as a teen. On multiple occasions throughout the Turn Point Eye of Darkness series, he is shown to have darker a baggier eyes caused by the mental strain cause my his untreated post traumatic stress disorder and depression. Personality Biography Use this section to give greater details about the character's life. History Plot Black Pegasus Enhancement Real World Connections If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}